After Everyone Had Left the Locker Room
by pasta making leprechaun
Summary: Cory used to hate gym class, until Newt and him really hit off in the showers.  Boy on Boy action. CoryNewt Slash. Beware the M rating.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cory in the House.

Warning: Boy/Boy, you still have a chance to turn back. Could possibly get graphic.

After Everyone Else has Left the Locker-room 

Unlike almost every other boy in his grade, P.E. was not Cory's favorite class at Washington Preparatory Academy. It was all right, but Cory would much rather be in math class, or in his economics elective. He wasn't a nerd or anything; he just liked numbers. And the possibilities those numbers had with dollar signs in front of them. Still, gym wasn't a total waste of time. There was always the chance that someone would be willing to make a bet on an upcoming sporting event.

Of course there was no such luck today, and worst of all, they would be starting their football unit that period, Cory's least favorite sport. Too many rules and plays, and who the hell wants to be thrown to the ground once they catch the ball. Not exactly the reward one would expect. And so it was no surprise that Cory had a grimace on his face as he slumped into the locker-room.

His locker was situated right next to his best friend, Newt. Unlike Cory, Newt excelled best when doing physical activities. And also unlike Cory, he was wearing a smile on his face as he got changed.

"Hey Cory. What's up?" he asked with a stupid grin.

"Ugh, Football today," Cory stated simply.

"What's wrong with that?" said the blonde with a curious frown.

"Hehe, let's see, hmm, oh that's right, I suck at it!"

"Ooooh. Well I'll be your partner today and I'll try to help you out."

The two boys finished dressing and, as always, Cory was sad to see those nicely formed abs disappear under Newt's tee shirt. They headed outside, onto the field where their gym instructor told them to pair off and start some passing drills. Newt and Cory situated themselves about 10 yards from each other and Newt threw the football, which Cory nearly fumbled. As Cory threw it back, it went too far right and too short.

"Hmm, ok," said Newt. "We just have to work on your technique." He retrieved the ball, gave it to Cory and stood behind him. Then, to Cory's surprise, he pressed his body into Cory and grabbed him by the wrist and above the stomach. "Alright, now follow my body movements." He started to wind up and Cory's trembling body followed. It was all he could do not to spring an erection. But was it his imagination or was Newt failing to do the same thing?

"Umm ok," said Newt nervously. "I'll hike you the ball and then you can throw it to me." He moved in front of Cory and squatted down and the shorter boy was definitely hard now. It took all his will power to not pull down Newt's shorts.

"Uh, Cory? Say hike."

"What? Oh yeah. Umm, ready? Hike!

The ball flew out from in front of Newt and Cory managed to catch it. He saw Newt run a few yards away and he aimed, wound up and let the ball leave his fingertips. Amazingly, it hit the target and as Newt turned around to receive the ball, Cory could have sworn he saw a tent in Newt's baggy shorts of the other boy's ebbing boner.

"That was really good, Cory," said Newt, slightly wincing from an 'unknown' pain. "Let's try that a few more times."

By the time the gym session had ended, both boys were covered in a thin layer of sweat. The coach told them to go hit the showers.

Once back in the locker room, Newt slowly, tantalizingly got undressed to see if there was a reaction from Cory. Sure enough he could see out of the corner of his eye his friend staring at his muscular body. He thought he saw Cory checking him out earlier. He smiled to himself thinking that he might have fun with him. Once he was completely naked, he asked Cory to pass him a towel, and smirked when Cory passed him one, trying so hard not to stare. Not to mention, trying so hard to hide his boner. Newt laughed a bit when he saw his friend blush and they headed to the showers.

Soon, the showers had filled up with so much steam, that Cory and Newt could only see each other, which was just fine for Cory. He was so hard watching Newt rinse himself down; he almost blew his load right then and there. So it was easy to understand his shock when Newt said, "Hey dude, do you think you can get my back?"

Cory just stood there for a second, not trusting that he heard correctly. "Umm, what was that Newt?" He scolded himself for sounding too nervous, but it didn't seem that Newt noticed.

"I can never reach the middle part of my back," Newt explained. "Think you could soap it down for me? I mean if your not comfortable with that, that's cool. Just wondering…" Now he was starting to get nervous too.

"No man, that's cool." Any reason to get close to Newt was a good one and it wasn't as if anyone could see them, so Cory took some body gel and gently started to lather it up on Newt's smooth back. He was so hard now that his dick brushed over the bond's lower back.

Newt sighed in pleasure and said, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Cory smiled and said, "You can do me next." And Newt obediently complied. They switched places and Newt began running his hands over the other's back, gently at first but then getting more intense as to massage the shorter boy. Cory's mind was in a fog, much like the vapor around him. He couldn't think straight and quickly turned around and planted a kiss on Newt's succulent lips. _Oh shit, _he thought to himself. _What am I doing?!_

He was just about to pull away when he felt Newt's tongue slip eagerly into his mouth. _Where the fuck did he learn to kiss like this? Oh, who the hell cares? He's kissing me back!_

They kissed long and hard. Newt was in control now and he slammed Cory against the shower room wall. Cory's senses were on fire. He could hear the pounding of water on tile, taste Newt's tongue against his own, feel Newt's hands running up and down his body, smell Newt's newly washed body and see stars bursting in front of his closed eyelids. He wanted to go farther, but Newt pulled away whispering, "Shh. Wait 'til everyone leaves." Cory nodded dumbly to wrapped up in his horny stupor.

And the boys waited until they could hear the other showerheads switch off and feet splashing against the floor toward the locker room. The mist started to clear and the boys could see that the room was empty.

Newt smiled and playfully asked, "Now where were we?" When he appeared to have remembered banged his lips against Cory and the two slid to the floor, their wet bodies rubbing each other's. Cory's dick pressed into Newt's stomach causing mild discomfort. Newt pulled away, looked down and said, "Would you like me to help you with that?"

Without waiting for a reply, Newt started to kiss Cory's body going from his neck, to chest, to stomach before coming to his groin. He eyed the 5-inch hard-on for a moment before, putting his tongue on the tip of the head. He heard the boy above moan in pleasure and started to wrap his lips around the shaft. Slowly he started sucking, his mouth going in and out getting deeper, the longer he went. He bobbed his head faster and faster, turn-on from the noises coming from Cory. In no time at all, Cory came in his mouth and Newt tried hard to swallow every drop of the hot liquid.

He removed his mouth from the shrinking dick and found Cory panting on the floor. "Newt…that was…that was…fucking awesome. Sorry I couldn't last longer," he said with a guilty grin."

"Hey, no problem. I think you can make it up to me," said Newt, returning the grin with an evil one of his own. "On your knees and turn around," he ordered.

"OOOkay," Cory quickly obeyed. _Well, this is kind of kink-WHOA!_ Cory moaned as he felt Newt's tongue slip into his tight anus. Newt swiveled it around a bit and by this time Cory's boner was back with vengeance. It felt so strange and oh so good.

After a bit, Newt pulled out and looked around for a good lubricant. He then saw the body gel and thought that that might work well. He took some in hand and lathered it around his stiff cock and around his fingers. He then started to stick his digits into to Cory's ass, one by one, each one earning him a gasp of pain and pleasure. He moved his fingers around until he was comfortable with how loose Cory was.

Then, slowly and carefully he lowered himself into Cory's whole. As soon as he did, he felt Cory go tense with pain. For a moment, his reason overcame his lust and he asked, "Sure you want me to go on?"

Cory merely grunted his consent and Newt happily pushed onward, somewhat literally. Slowly, he forced himself in and then pulled out. Repeating the method, getting faster each time, the boys got into their rhythm, reciprocating the pleasure of their first time. Soon, it became too much for Cory to bear and he came all over the shower floor. In no time at all, Newt joined him, shooting his load into his friend.

The two boys collapsed on the floor, panting, their minds in a fog, even though that around them had long ago cleared. What an experience for them both. Neither one had felt anything like this before.

When they had recovered from their stupor, they casually got up got dressed. The locker room had long since been empty and apparently the bell had rung a few minutes before.

"So," started Newt as they headed out the door. "How late do you think we're going to be for math class?"

Cory, whose mind was on other thinks, chuckled a bit and said, "Dude, who the hell cares?" He couldn't wait for their next gym class.

OMG finally done. I'm so sorry that this took so long. It was originally supposed to be a Cory/Larry fic, but I just couldn't get into that. Sooo, I'm not really sure how I like this. Hopefully you've enjoyed it and it wasn't a complete waste of time. Ah well, reviews are always welcomed.

Oh btw, I think I'm going to write a serious story around the movie, _The Covenant_. It will most likely be a Caleb/Tyler fic, with everything in between. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up and running by New Year's, but you can never tell with me.


End file.
